Sweet Silence
by Cynthia Lerums
Summary: This is my version of the cliff dive if Edward was there to save her. Exactly same story until when Bella jumps. -New Moon- Vampires, Werewolves Humans


The ocean sounded very far away, somehow farther than before, when I was on the path in the trees. I grimaced when I thought of the probable temperature of the water. But I wasn't going to let that stop me. The wind blew stronger now; whipping the rain into eddies around me. I stepped out to the edge, keeping my eyes on the empty space in front of me. My toes felt ahead blindly, caressing the edge of the rock when they encountered it. I drew in a deep breath and held it . . . waiting.

'Bella' a velvety voice called out in my head. I smiled and exhaled.  
_Yes?_ I didn't answer out loud, for fear that the sound of my voice would shatter the beautiful illusion. He sounded so real, so close. It was only when he was disapproving like this that I could hear the true memory of his voice, the velvet texture and the musical intonation that made up the perfect of all voices.

'Don't do this,' he pleaded.

_You wanted me to be human,_ I reminded him. _Well, watch me._

'Please. For me'

_But you won't stay with me any other way._

'Please'. It was just a whisper in the blowing rain that tossed my hair and drenched my clothes, making me as wet as if this were my second jump of the day. I rolled up onto the balls of my feet.

'No, Bella!' he was angry now, and the anger was so lovely. I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as if I were going to dive, lifting my face into the rain. But it was too ingrained from years of swimming at the public pool, feet first, first time. I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring . . . And I flung myself off the cliff. I screamed as I dropped through the air like a meteor, the wind whistling past my ears. It wasn't a scream of fear but of exhilaration. I closed my eyes as I fell, feeling the cold wind trying unsuccessfully to fight against gravity. I expected to plunge into deep waters any second but instead I was hit by a great force coming from my right. I opened my eyes in confusion at the sudden change of direction. A man, covered by a cloak, had me tucked protectively in his arms. I couldn't see his face. I felt annoyed, why didn't he let me fall? It wasn't his place to stop me from jumping off a cliff if I wanted to. He landed silently on the beach that the cliff was on.

'What the hell did you do that for?' he asked angrily. I froze in place as he put me gently on the ground. That voice, that same velvet voice. I looked up hesitantly at his face and gasped. It was him, the one I thought I wouldn't see ever again, the one who hurt me beyond words. Edward. His perfect features were twisted in anger and his eyes were pitch black. I stared at his flawless face unable to look away for even one second. He had dark bruises under his eyes and his mouth was mashed into a straight line. I'd never seen him this angry before, it scared me a little.

'What?' I whispered, my mind finding it hard to process the image in front of me. Edward stared down at me with anger, disapproving and even a hint of disgust. He pointed up at the cliff not once leaving my gaze.

'Why?' he demanded coldly. I flinched at his remoteness. Tears began to well up in my eyes. I must be dead unless my hallucinations had spiralled out of control. I hadn't even felt myself hit the water. Maybe it was one of those things that you see before you die, like flashbacks. I shivered involuntary at the cold air that pulled violently at my hair, it was still raining and the thunder was getting closer. He sighed and held out his cloak to me. I took it with shaky hands and wrapped it over my body in a protective cocoon. Edwards's hair was soaking wet, turning it into a dark brown colour. He held his hand out in front of me and I took it shivering again at his cold touch. A shot of electricity coursed through my body when our hands met. He pulled me up onto my feet before pulling back his hand. I wobbled a little but quickly regained my balance.

'You need to get inside. Follow me' he said walking off up the steep path. I followed him, almost tripping a few times. The wind was picking up and the rain was getting more and more violent. Edward looked back at me, stumbling along the loose rocks. He stopped and impatiently waited for me to catch up. When I reached the spot where he was standing he sighed again. Without exactly knowing how I got there, I was suddenly hanging onto his back while we shot through the forests of La Push. It was sickly to travel this fast, especially when I wasn't even sure I was conscious. Hanging onto Edwards back as tightly as possible brought back a flood of painful memories. Ones I had hoped I would be able to suppress but it was hard to now. Feeling his cool skin against myself, hearing his slow breathing made my head spin. He felt ridged, more like a statue than he'd ever been before. I lay my head on his shoulder, looking away from the direction we were headed and concentrated on my breathing. Millions of thoughts rushed into my head at once making it spin once again. The rain was slowly beginning to seep through the cloak I had wrapped around myself, drenching my clothes. Edward must have felt my change in temperature because he pushed himself faster making me even dizzier, unless he wanted to get rid of me as quickly as possible. I felt completely idiotic, thinking of the possibilities before I even knew if I was alive.

Deep growling erupted around us through the quiet rain and Edward stopped dead. At first I thought it was him who was growling but when I looked down at him he looked as shocked as I was though he tried to compose his face before I could see. Through the almost invisible path before us three large wolves quickly jumped in front of us. Edward pulled me from his back and positioned his body in front of me hold his arms out in a crouch, snarling violently. Two more wolves appeared to the sides of us bearing their teeth menacingly. I recognized one of the wolves that were closest. It had reddish brown fur and dark intelligent eyes watching Edward intently. It let out a grisly snarl through it's dagger like teeth. This was Jacobs pack. I felt a shock of panic hit me as I noticed they were about to fight. Jacob took a step forward toward us and Edward reacted. He shuffled me further backwards never resting his pose.

'Edward' I said weakly trying to walk around him. He grabbed my wrists to stop me from moving and let out a warning hiss. I cringed back to the tree that I was pushed up against. The wolves' growls became louder and they slowly closed in. I locked eyes with Jacob for a second, he looked furious and concerned. Then he pounced at Edward who left the ground at the same time.

'Stop it!' I screamed running in-between them hoping that they would stop. Before any of them could do anything they both slammed into me with crushing force. I blacked out instantly, my mind escaping the overwhelming pain.

**I just wanted to see what it would be like really. Don't worry, there is more to this. Please read and review. Sorry it was so short**


End file.
